


Sharing is Caring

by RoyalMrsEccleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC References, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, College Student Peter, Flogging, Foot Massage, Learning about BDSM, Multi, NYU!Peter, Open Relationship, Possessive Tony Stark, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Dreams, Slut!Peter, Spitroasting, Steve's super soldier dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony loves AC/DC, Top Tony Stark, Wake-Up Sex, Wet Dream, scene negotiation, surprise orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMrsEccleston/pseuds/RoyalMrsEccleston
Summary: Tony really likes sharing Peter with other members of the Avengers.





	1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely more of a teaser chapter, but I’m hoping it definitely develops into something more. I have lots of pairings planned, and I cannot wait to write all of them. Send any pairing requests my way!

Peter has always had a habit of talking in his sleep. That’s not the weird part. Tony’s gotten used to waking up to Peter mumbling something about his parents or about food, or just some plain nonsense. Usually he’ll just spoon Peter back to sleep, grinning at how endearing this little quirk is. So when Tony wakes up one night to Peter’s erection pressed against his back, practically moaning in his sleep, he’s not too startled. What _does_ startle Tony, however, is the name that comes out of Peter’s mouth.  


“Mmmm, fuck- Steve…” Peter rolls his hips against Tony and Tony feels his cock twitch in spite of himself. What is Peter dreaming about? Tony gets a vision in his head of Steve thrusting into Peter, and he has to bite his lip to keep from gasping. He’s always thought of himself as a jealous man, but something about the idea of sharing Peter with Steve… yeah, that _definitely_ gets him going.  


Peter gasps again and cums without warning, shuddering against Tony. While the younger man continues to sleep, Tony’s wheels are turning. It’s Peter’s birthday next week, and Tony thinks he might have an idea of what to get him.

 

“You want me to have sex with your boyfriend?”  


“Basically, yeah, if you’re not too out of practice.”  


Steve purses his lips in that pissed off way that Tony has been finding more and more adorable lately.  


“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer, Stark. Though, I should point out that Bucky did just move back in.”  


“So you’re back in business then. Barnes wouldn’t be too jealous, would he?”  


“It’s more you I’m worried about actually.” Steve circles the table and sits down across from Tony. Tony had been in the kitchen, making himself a late-night meal, when Steve had come in to make himself some tea. Tony had decided it the perfect time to pose the offer to him.  


“You were almost ready to snap Loki’s neck after he looked at the kid for a second too long last week, and not you’re asking me if I want to sleep with him?” Steve continues, giving Tony one of those long stares that make Tony feel as if Steve can see directly into his soul.  


“Look, I still don’t trust Loki. Thor does, that’s fine, good for him. But I don’t like the attention he’s giving Peter. But I trust you. And if Peter wants it, then damn, I want to give it to him.” That gets Steve’s attention.  


“Peter really wants this?” Steve whispers, almost as if he’s unable to believe that Peter would really be interested in that.  


“Rogers, I woke up to him having a wet dream and moaning your name. He definitely wants you.” Tony smirks at the Captain’s deep blush and inability to make eye contact. “And besides,” he tosses the final nail in the coffin. “I can’t say it isn’t something I would love to watch.” And he stands and exits, patting Steve on the cheek, leaving him alone to contemplate the situation he has before him. But first, he definitely has to deal with the _situation_ that Tony has just created for him. Yeah, that first.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's birthday, and Tony has a tantalizing gift planned out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter definitely ends on a sexual cliffhanger and I apologize for that! But it was starting to reach the length that if I added a full-length sex scene at the end, it would make it way too long and the last thing I want to do is short-change you on any delicious Steve/Tony/Peter action. So expect that chapter in the next day or two. Enjoy!

Peter wakes up on the morning of his twentieth birthday to Tony Stark’s lips wrapped around his cock. Tony’s staring up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, hair generously mussed from just waking up.  


“Happy birthday, princess.” he pulls off of Peter long enough to say, before returning to the task at hand. It doesn’t take long, a few gentle squeezes to Peter’s balls and he’s cumming, his fingers digging into the sheets, head thrown back in ecstasy. Tony swallows around him, then slides up the younger man’s body to kiss him deeply, making sure Peter can taste the remnants of cum still in his mouth.  


“Good morning to you too, Mr. Stark…” Peter mumbles, still half asleep. Tony grins, running his fingers through the kid’s hair, watching him slowly wake up.  


“It’s almost 8,” he tells Peter, who groans as Tony gets out of bed and throws on some jeans. “Clint’s making you your birthday breakfast, so let’s get a move on so you won’t be late for your classes today.”  


“What if I want _you_ for my birthday breakfast?”  


Tony chuckles at this, this kid can be insatiable. He strides back over to the bed and looks down at Peter, the lust in his eyes betraying the stern expression on his face.  


“I think you should wait for dessert tonight, Parker,” Tony whispers, adoring the way that Peter shivers at the words. “But that _does_ remind me-” he makes his way back over to his desk and retrieves a small box, wrapped in blue paper. “I have a small gift for you, consider it the first of many more to come today.”  


Peter’s eyes glint in delight as he leaps out of bed, Tony handing him the box. He rips off the paper and inside the box is a sterling silver butt plug with a bright pink jewel on the end. It’s from the “Princess Plugs” collection that he had sent Tony a link to, and apparently Tony knows his tastes well enough that he picked out Peter’s favorite one from the page.  


“I want you to wear that through your classes today.” Tony instructs him, already getting out the bottle of lube, and Peter is already bending over the edge of the bed, spreading his legs for him.  


It’s _not_ a small plug, certainly not small enough that he’s going to be able to ignore it throughout the day. When he enters the kitchen for breakfast, and the rest of the Avengers are there, he has to be extra careful not to wince as he sits down at the table. Especially with… well, with _Steve_.  


Ever since Peter has moved into Stark Tower, he’s had a lot of trouble not letting Steve distract him. He loves Tony, he genuinely does, but there’s something about the Captain that just draws Peter to him. He loves hearing Steve’s stories about what New York City was like back in the day, and he _loves_ watching him work out when he’s lucky enough that they’re both at the gym at the same time. And yeah, sometimes, _sometimes_ , when he’s jacking off he’ll think of Steve, call to mind a vision of Steve glistening with sweat as he attacks the punching bag. So sue him.  


The only _issue_ has become that he’s started having sex dreams about Steve, and then about a week ago, he totally came in his sleep, dreaming about Steve fucking him. _Like a fucking thirteen-year-old_. And it’s probably just his imagination, but has Steve been avoiding him since then? There’s no way that Steve could possibly know. Unless Tony noticed and told him? _No. No way_. Peter trusts Tony way too much to even entertain that idea.  


He bids the team goodbye as he gets in Happy’s car to drive him down to the NYU campus. It’s a Tuesday, so he only has two classes today. He’s able to get through his Photojournalism seminar without too much distraction, but by the time he leaves the cafeteria and sits down for Organic Chemistry, the plug has become too much to ignore, and his mind begins to wander.  


He’s excited for the rest of the day. He’s going out to dinner tonight with Ned, MJ, and of course, Tony. But what he really can’t get out of his mind are his boyfriend’s words from this morning. _I think you should wait for dessert tonight, Parker_. What does Tony have planned? They’ve been exploring kink more recently, some light orgasm denial play, but the plug this morning was certainly a new level. Does Tony have a bondage scene planned? Peter’s cock twitches at the thought. When class ends, he practically sprints out of the classroom to Happy’s car waiting outside.

The rest of the evening is awesome, as expected. His birthday dinner with Ned and MJ is great, Ned gets him the new LEGO Star Wars set, and despite both of them being twenty, they’re excited to build it together. MJ rolls her eyes and hands Peter a collection of books that he’s been mentioning wanting to read for a while. Back at Stark Tower, over birthday cake, he gets some new clothes, video games, and some more books from Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce.  


And Tony? Forget about it. It takes him nearly an hour to open all of the gifts from his boyfriend, he feels spoiled beyond belief. There’s an incredible new suit, which Tony immediately makes Peter try on for everyone there. There’s a new camera, a Rolex watch, gorgeous silk pajamas with a robe to match, new cologne, he almost finds himself tearing up. This wasn’t the kind of stuff that he would find at the Goodwill with Aunt May. What has he done to deserve any of this? Tony can see this in his eyes, and he whispers in his ear, “go wash up and come meet me in your bedroom at exactly 9:15. I have to set up a few things.”  


So Peter wishes everyone a good night, and heads off to the bathroom, soaking in the tub with some bath oils. He is more than ready to get this plug out of himself, he’s been in a state of arousal all day. When he reaches down to clean his crotch, he has to stop himself from just taking himself in hand and rocking back against the plug. But he manages to hold out until 9:15, at which point he rubs some lotion into his skin, puts his robe on and goes into his bedroom.  


Sitting on Peter’s bed is the absolute last thing that he could have expected. The sight of Steve Rogers, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting boxer briefs that leave _nothing_ to the imagination makes Peter’s mouth go dry. He tries to form words, but none come to his mind. _Is this what Tony meant by ‘set up a few things?_ ’  


Tony is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, still wearing his black slacks and white dress shirt from dinner. He’s staring at both of them, hungrily. Finally, Peter speaks.  


“What- what is this?”  


“It’s your birthday present.” Tony says simply. “Thought I’d help you make your dream come true, so to speak.”  


All of the blood rushes to Peter’s face. So Tony had told Steve about his dream last week. Before Peter has a chance to feel betrayed, or get angry at his boyfriend, Steve interrupts him.  


“Peter, it’s okay.” he smiles warmly. “Tony told me because he knew this was something you wanted, and hell, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it too.”  


_Oh. Well. This changes the dynamic a bit._  


“And it’s your choice, Peter,” Tony adds, rising from the chair. “If you want this to be the three of us, or if you just want me to watch. Though, I suggest you choose the former, because I have been waiting all day to fuck that tight ass of yours, and I really don’t have much patience left to wait any longer.”  


That gets Peter’s cock right back to attention again, which Steve and Tony both definitely notice.  


“Both.” Peter gulps. “I want both of you.”  


Tony’s eyes light up, and he crosses the room in only two strides, taking Peter’s chin in his hand and kissing him.  


“Well, let’s get started then.” He rubs his hands together like a horny Willy Wonka. “What do you say we start with getting that plug out of you?”  


Peter couldn’t agree more.


	3. The One Where Sex Finally Happens (dear god we're already three chapters in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets his birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just going to throw out there that this is my first time posting any of my writing on aO3, and I only just figured out how to use the HTML editor. I'm not terribly satisfied with the formatting of the first two chapters, so if they look different on a reread, it's because I will be editing. Please enjoy this new, more neatly formatted chapter! Leave any suggestions for who you'd like to see join Peter and Tony in the bedroom next in the comments!

Steve reclines against the pillows on Peter’s bed, watching Tony Stark gently undress the younger man. Peter’s robe falls to the floor in a delicate puddle, and Tony instructs him to bend over, showing Steve the plug he’s been wearing. Peter quickly obliges, spreading his legs and bending himself over the back of the chair that Tony had been sitting on. Steve leans forward to get a closer look, and sure enough, he can see the pink glint of a jewel between Peter’s round cheeks. 

“Peter, why don’t you tell our guest what it is that you want tonight?” Tony instructs him, a voice a low command, circling the younger man. He gets down on his knees between Peter’s legs and gently twists the plug, eliciting a moan.

“Want to suck him, want him to fuck me…” Peter whispers, not trusting his voice not to break from the tension. But Tony’s having none of that. 

“Sorry? Didn’t quite catch that. And I don’t think our guest did either.” he turns back to look at Steve, who has now completely disrobed and is lazily stroking his slowly hardening cock.

“I want to suck him, and I want him to fuck me!” Peter repeats, desperate for more contact now. Tony chuckles. 

“Well, I think that can certainly be arranged.” He gestures for Steve to get up and join him next to Peter, which the super soldier does without question. They kneel down together behind Peter. 

“Do you see how nicely his hole swallows the plug, how greedy it is?” Tony asks, gently toying with the exposed piece of the toy, savoring every whimper that comes out of Peter’s mouth. All Steve can do is nod. 

“Go ahead, you can touch him.” Steve feels as though this must be a test, but Tony is looking at him in such a way that he feels like he can genuinely trust the situation. Tentatively, he lets his fingers land on the plug, applying pressure. 

“Please,” Peter gasps, his hands trembling on the desk. They’ve barely done anything, his cock hasn’t even been touched yet, and he’s already fully hard, ready to be fucked, ready to fuck, dammit, _anything._

“Please ‘what’, Peter?” Steve asks, feeling bold. “What do you need?” 

What does he need? Fucking anything right now. But he settles on, “please use your mouth.” 

“Well, you heard the kid, Rogers,” Tony smirks. “Better get to it.” And without warning, he pulls the plug from Peter’s ass. 

For the rest of his life, Peter will deny that he made the yelp he did when Steve’s tongue breached his asshole, but Tony and Steve know the truth. His knees nearly buckle at the onslaught, and Tony has to steady him. Now they know why Bucky has been walking around with such a smile on his face lately. Steve is relentless with his tongue, when he finds a spot that makes Peter cry out, he stays there, working it until he doesn’t think Peter can take anymore. He feels something drip onto his thigh and notices that the kid’s cock is leaking precum like a faucet. 

“Turn around,” he gasps, coming up for air. Peter’s hole is slick enough that Steve is able to slide two fingers into it easily, not wanting to stop giving it attention as he wraps his mouth around his cock. 

“Don’t let him cum yet.” Tony’s stern voice comes from the bed, where he has taken all of his clothes off and is reclining where Steve was, enjoying the show. “He doesn’t get to cum until you say so.” Peter bites his lip, obviously close to the edge already. 

“I don’t want to dictate how you do this,” Tony adds, with a tone that clearly implies that he’s about to make a suggestion. “But why don’t you make him work on that super soldier cock for a while? His mouth looks like it needs something to do.” 

Steve can’t really argue with that, so he gets to his feet. Feeling bold, Peter takes control for the moment and places his hand in the center of the taller man’s chest, pushing him back towards the bed. Once Steve is on his back, Peter crawls all over him, exploring every inch of his muscular torso. He hasn’t given Steve’s dick the attention it deserves thus far, so when he finally is face to face with it, his mouth goes dry at the size. It’s at least nine inches long, if not more, he knows because he has a toy that’s that size and he’s only just been able to fit that all the way inside of himself. And that’s not to mention the girth. His fingers fit around it, but just barely. 

“I guess that serum didn’t just work on your muscles, huh Cap?” Peter grins, looking up at him. Steve smirks. He knows his dick is huge, but to perfectly honest with himself, this is only the slightest improvement over how big it was before the procedure. What can he say, he’s just always been gifted. 

Peter wraps his lips around the head and Steve sighs contentedly as he gets to work. While Bucky is fast and sloppy with his blowjobs, Peter seems to take a different tactic altogether, teasing him slowly, licking long stripes from the base to the tip, and always keeping Steve on his toes. Everytime Steve thinks he’s about to cum, Peter pulls back, switching to a different technique. He glances over at Tony who gives him a knowing look and whispers, “kid’s a fucking _god_ at this.” Then he says a little louder, “think this is what you were born to do, Petey-Boy.” 

Peter moans around Steve’s shaft, the vibrations causing Steve to shiver. If there’s nothing else Peter absolutely _loves_ it’s when Tony tries to humiliate and degrade him. 

“I bet you would do just about anything for us right now, wouldn’t you Peter?” he asks. “I could bend you over in the middle of the lab and have my way with you. Leave you blindfolded and tied up, a little note on your back letting anyone else know that you’re theirs to use as well?” Peter ruts into the bedspread, trying to get more friction on his cock. He’s a slut at heart and they both know it. And now Steve does too.

“Maybe Steve here isn’t the only one I should share you with, hmm?” Tony asks, pulling him off of the super soldier’s cock. He wants to watch Steve fuck Peter, and he’s getting impatient. He nods towards the bedside table where the condoms and lube are kept and Steve gets the idea immediately, prepping himself while Tony continues to whisper to Peter, getting him into position. “Is there anyone else we should invite back to your bedroom?” 

Peter groans and Tony knows immediately that there _definitely_ are a few other people that Peter’s been thinking about lately. A wolfish smile breaks across his face and he kisses his boyfriend, watching Steve get into position behind him, rubbing lube onto his cock. 

“That’s what I thought, princess. We are going to have so much fun.” 

Steve presses into Peter slowly and Peter almost has to bite a pillow to keep from crying out. But Steve takes his time, not wanting to rush anything. Peter’s ass is like a _fucking vice_ and while he’s partially going at a snail’s pace for Peter’s benefit, he also knows that if he goes any faster than this he’s going to blow way too fast, and he wants to last as long in this as he possibly can. 

Tony gives the two of them a minute to find their rhythm before positioning himself in front of Peter, standing in front of the bed, his dick at the perfect height for Peter to take him in his mouth. Steve is moving faster now, feeling more and more comfortable, enough to start talking to Peter with a mouth that makes Tony proud. 

“You like having two big dicks inside of you at once, kid?” Steve pants, making eye contact with Tony. “You like feeling full like this?” Peter hums affirmatively, nearly gagging on Tony’s cock, who is fucking his face in earnest now. 

“I bet you’d love to get this every night, now wouldn’t you?” he smirks at Tony, who gives Steve a look of _don’t get cocky now, Rogers._ Steve silently wonders if Tony would let him borrow Peter for a night with himself and Bucky, and his cock grows harder at the thought, if that’s even possible at this point. _The idea of Peter subbing for the two of them…_

The two men can tell that Peter is close, but then, he’s been close for a while now. And with Steve’s long member hitting his prostate with every stroke, he really doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. Feeling Peter’s hole clench tighter around him, Steve knows it won’t be long.

“Are you getting close, princess?” Peter moans desperately around the cock in his mouth, and goes to reach for his own, but Steve bats his hand away, wanting to get Peter off himself. It only takes a few strokes, and Peter is spilling all over Steve’s hand, shuddering, practically collapsing onto the bed. Steve follows quickly after, a grunt of “fuck- Peter!” escaping his lips as he unloads himself into Peter’s hot tightness.

It doesn’t take long for Tony to finish also, pulling himself from Peter’s mouth to paint his face with cum, Peter holding his tongue out, not wanting to miss a single drop.

The three of them collapse onto the bed, still breathing hard. Peter is the first to speak. 

“Well, damn, that was the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.” Tony chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

“Geez, kid, I hope not, that suit I got you is Giorgio Armani.” 

Steve has to hold back a snort of laughter and he rolls over to kiss Peter tenderly. The first time he’s kissed him tonight, he realizes. Peter seems almost surprised at first, but he melts into the kiss quickly.

“I really, really, enjoyed this.” he pulls away to say, unable to stop smiling. “Tone, can Steve join us again sometime, were you serious about that?” 

Tony shrugs, genuinely feeling no jealousy in the moment, only wanting to keep Peter smiling like that.

“If that’s something that you want, and it’s something Steve wants too, then I have no problems with it.” 

The two of them share a kiss, basking in the moment. Peter only has one question left. 

“Wait, who’s Giorgio Armani?”


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes a proposal to our favorite young Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another "setting things up" chapter. I also finished the formatting changes for the first two chapters, yay! That's all I really have to say before we get into it, but I hope you enjoy!

He’s been working on this problem set for four hours. _Four hours._ The numbers don’t even look like numbers anymore, just squiggles on the page. How anyone has ever managed to understand differential equations is a mystery to Peter. He lets his head drop to the table, groaning dramatically. 

He hates the fact that the rest of the team is working on arguably much more important things right now; Tony in the lab working on upgrades for the Spider-suit, Bruce doing research on potential tweaks for the arc reactor, Thor doing god knows what, but Peter is doing what? Homework? 

“Fighting’s only part of the job,” Clint had told him one night when he was complaining about not feeling like he was every any help to the team. “How do you expect to be an asset to us if you’re not well-educated? Banner has 7 PhDs. Tony went to MIT. You know what my biggest regret is? Dropping out of high school. Don’t fuck this up for yourself, kid.” He had then clapped Peter on the back, lit the joint he had been holding and exited the room, leaving Peter to read about ionic bonds. 

Four hours was excessive though. He remembers his high school teachers telling him that breaks were necessary, and if he spent too much time working on a specific subject, his brain would just shut down and not absorb the information. Besides, he wants to see how Tony’s work on the Spider-suit is coming along. Bypassing the elevator, he takes the stairs two at a time down to the lab. 

Tony has his AC/DC playlist blaring through all of the speakers in the lab, completely in the zone. His fingers fly through the air, examining different parts of the hologram interface. He’ll enlarge one bit, pause, then shake his head and whoosh it away with a flick of his wrist, head casually bopping to the music. Peter doesn’t enter the room right away, just enjoys watching his boyfriend do what he does, mesmerized by Tony’s adept skill at noticing problems, fixing them, and then moving right on to the next thing. 

“Don’t let him catch you staring, Tony _really_ doesn’t need more of an ego boost.” Peter turns with a jump to see Nat standing behind him, a smirk on her lips. “Did you finish your homework?” she continues, raising an eyebrow. Peter sighs, rolling his eyes. 

“No,” he groans, eliciting a tongue click from her. “But I’ve been staring at my calc book for four hours and if I don’t take a break I’m gonna die, Nat, seriously I’m going to die.” he’s never been one to shy away from the dramatic, especially when he thinks it might win him some sympathy points from the Black Widow. But she just rolls her eyes. 

“That’s because you’re not studying _well_.” she explains, leading him away from the lab and back upstairs to their rooms, much to the chagrin of Peter. “You take shorter breaks _much_ earlier on to avoid burnout, and you ask when you don’t understand something. Or you go back to the last benchmark that you _did_ understand and you go from there.” 

These are all things that Peter knows and understands. Whether he’s been implementing them or not, well, that’s a completely different story.

It may have been ten years since Natasha was in school, but calculus was always something she was decent at. She walks Peter through some of the basic concepts he’s been messing up with, and things are starting to gel a little better in his mind. They’re about halfway through the problem set when Natasha asks, “so what’s going on with you and Rogers?” 

Peter practically drops his pencil. Despite talking a big game about being this confident bottom when he’s in the bedroom with Tony, in reality he prefers to keep his sex life a bit more private and discreet. 

“What- what do you mean?” he stammers, looking down at the textbook in front of him. _Integrate x, hey, that looks interesting, let’s do that right now!_

“That answer tells me all I need to know,” Natasha smirks, and Peter’s face turns a bright red. 

“Nat, I- I’m sorry, I know you and Steve have history-” 

“Oh my god, you thought I’d be mad about that?” she bursts out laughing, which only confuses Peter more. He assumed that that was why she was asking, because she was jealous. He realizes now how ridiculous that sounds. Black Widow? Jealous? 

“Peter, I’m with Clint, I thought you would have picked up on that by now!” 

“I thought you two were just best friends?” 

“Best friends that sit on each other’s laps during mission briefings? Get a clue, kid.” she’s grinning from ear to ear now. “Wow, you really thought I was jealous about Steve, huh? I mean, gorgeous, sure, but so not my type. No, I’m asking because if you’re opening up your thing with Tony, I was wondering if he might let you sub for Clint and I.” 

WOW. That was exactly _the last place he expected this conversation to go._ She’s staring at him steadily now, none of the tentativeness that he’d expect to be in the eyes of someone proposing a threesome. Peter takes a gulp of air and looks back down again. 

“Well, uh, I guess I’d have to ask Tony about that.” 

“And if he’s okay with it?” she’s still staring at him, and there’s something about that gaze that is stirring something within Peter. 

“Uh, then I guess we can talk about doing that!” he squeaks. 

“Good. Let me know about that.” and she rises, leaving Peter with half of a problem set left and an erection that he thinks might be partially out of fear. 

  


“Look, Peter, I don’t know what you’re getting so nervous about. If you’re interested in this, then of course you should do it.” 

“She asked me to _sub_ for them!! I don’t know how to do that!” 

“You just follow her instructions, let her be in charge. Hell, she has most of us doing that on a daily basis anyway.” Tony laughs at his own joke and tosses another handful of pretzel bites into his mouth. He and Peter had been watching the newest _Star Wars_ movie together, when the younger man decided that it was time to mention Nat’s proposition. Tony is taking this remarkably well, considering the tryst with Steve was just last week and they haven’t really talked about any other potential partners since then. 

“Come on, Tony, I feel like this is a big step, I’m not sure that it’s totally in my comfort zone.” Tony sighs, pausing the movie, and looks at Peter, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ok, first of all, ‘subbing’ isn’t too far from what you did with Steve and me last week. I think Nat’s just putting a more formal label on it because I’d bet my left nut that she probably takes a very formal, high protocol approach to BDSM.” 

“Wow, that really makes me less nervous about it, thanks.” 

“Actually, it should.” Tony counters. “An experienced dom is going to be someone that knows how to handle a scene safely and well, they know exactly what they want from a partner, and they’re going to be very good at negotiation. They’ll also know exactly how to treat someone like you who’s more inexperienced. They’ll be able to read your signals better. They’ll also probably insist on a full negotiation before any sex actually happens, which I can be there for if you want.” 

Peter’s head is already spinning. “What do you mean by negotiations? I mean, this isn’t some contract with Wakanda, it’s sex, right? What am I missing here?” 

The “been-involved-in-the-BDSM-scene-since-I-was-your-age” side of Tony is so tempted to scoff at this, but the “loving boyfriend” side holds him back. He explains to Peter the basics of scene negotiation, loving how Peter is hanging on his every word, as if Tony is one of his professors, his eyes going wide at the concepts he’s never heard of before. He explains the importance of safe words, what a “want, will, won’t” list is, and shows Peter some examples online of what impact play and rope bondage look like. He doesn’t know what kind of play Nat and Clint get into, but he figures it’s better for Peter to go into this at least having some general knowledge about everything. He’s also really enjoying watching Peter get turned on by the different videos they watch. 

“So, you think you’re ready to discuss this with Natasha and Clint?” Tony asks. Peter swallows and tentatively nods, the excitement in his eyes betraying him. And that’s all it takes for Tony to toss his laptop aside and pin Peter to the bed. Maybe he should teach a little bit of this to Peter himself first.


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets introduced to the world of BDSM with Clint and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I cannot wait to write part two of it! Please leave all of the comments you want!

Peter stands outside of Natasha’s bedroom, trying to steady his breathing. _I’m ready for this, I can do this._ He repeats this to himself over and over until he actually believes it. He raises his hand and knocks on the heavy wooden door. 

“You may enter.” he hears Clint’s voice come from inside the room, so he takes the knob in his hand, (no going back now) and turns it. 

He’s never been in Natasha’s room before, so he’s immediately taken aback by what lies in front of him. One wall is completely lined with different whips, paddles, and other various flogging instruments that he’s never seen before. Another wall is devoted to rope of all different colors, lengths, and textures. There are other implements for restraint as well, such as harnesses, handcuffs, not to mention blindfolds and ball gags. There is a metal rack that Peter recognizes from one of the videos Tony had shown him. There is a pole in the center of the room, and when Peter looks up he notices the metal rings that have been installed in the ceiling, _probably for suspension_ , it clicks in his head. 

Finally, in the center of the room, there is a massive king-size bed, where Natasha is reclining, Clint giving her a foot massage. He rubs her feet tenderly, and Peter can’t help but be transfixed by the way the muscles in his arms flex as he works his thumbs into the soles of her feet, raising one of them up to take her toes into his mouth. Natasha had explained to Peter that in the BDSM scene they were both Doms, but when it was just the two of them in the bedroom, Clint took on a much more submissive role. Right now, Peter feels as if he’s watching something incredibly intimate, possibly more so than anything else they’re going to do tonight. 

“Peter, why don’t you come over here and take over for Clint?” Natasha directs him, and he hears himself say “yes, ma’am” as he floats toward the bed, being pulled by some invisible force that he’s not entirely in control of. 

If there’s one thing that’s putting Peter mildly at ease, it’s her outfit. She’s wearing a black leather jumpsuit that is strikingly similar to something that she would wear on a mission, so that’s familiar at least. That being said, he’s watched Nat beat men within an inch of their lives while wearing something like this, so to call it her outfit something comforting might be pushing it a little bit. She and Clint had instructed Peter to wear something he would feel comfortable in, that wouldn’t make him feel restricted. Tony had helped him pick out a lacy pair of underwear that, in Tony’s words “just screamed ‘sub’.” Over it, he is wearing the silk robe that he had received for his birthday. Clint’s outfit is simple, black slacks and a white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The fit is flattering, allowing Peter to watch his arm muscles rippling underneath. He’s spent so much time picturing Nat dominating him, that when the vision of Clint wielding a riding crop passes through his mind he very nearly shivers audibly. 

“Anything wrong? You’re feeling comfortable?” Natasha asks the question in a soft voice that makes Peter feel as if she could ask him to walk across hot coals and he’d say yes. He nods. 

“And you remember your safe-word if you change your mind?” 

“Jarvis,” Peter grins. They had decided on that word during their scene negotiation because they knew it was reasonably unlikely to come up. Clint had problems with using “red” because it was a bit descriptive and he didn’t like the idea of any confusion occurring. 

The scene negotiation itself had gone so much more smoothly than Peter had anticipated. Clint and Natasha had taken him through a list of activities and kinks and he had chosen the ones that he was into, the ones that he was curious about trying, and the ones that were limits of his. 

Oral sex? _I like giving blowjobs, and though I’ve never gone down on a girl before I’d like to try it._

____

Orgasm denial and edging? _As long as I actually get to cum at the end, I’m happy._

______ _ _

Degradation and verbal abuse? _I think only from Tony right now, if that’s okay._

________ _ _ _ _

They had gone through over a hundred different sex acts, and never once was Peter left feeling uncomfortable. Clint and Natasha were primarily practitioners of impact play, whips, flogging, that sort of thing. It was something that Peter was really interested in trying, so the plan for tonight was to do a lot of that. He had been interested in trying rope bondage as well, but Clint and Natasha were both just starting out in that field and didn’t feel comfortable tying anyone up yet besides each other. They did have a variety of restraints and harnesses that they could use, and Peter was definitely excited for that. 

________ _ _ _ _

As he massages Nat’s feet, Clint moves up the bed to kiss her, and she melts into his mouth. Peter can feel his cock stirring under his robe, and he has to stifle a groan when Natasha stretches her leg out, grinding her heel against his crotch. She clearly notices his state of arousal, because she makes a contented noise and sits up on the bed. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Stand up and take your robe off for us, Peter.” she directs him, and he does as he is told, feeling very much like he’s on display, being examined. Well, in a way he is, he absolutely is. Letting the robe drop to the floor, he stands before the two Doms, his hard cock on display for them. 

________ _ _ _ _

Clint makes a small noise of approval as he stands up and circles Peter, examining him from all angles. Peter can already notice the little differences in how the two of them operate as Doms. Clint paces around like a wolf, more dangerous in the short term. Natasha, on the other hand is like a Siberian tiger. She’s more subdued, but ultimately much more of a threat. The way she sits back on the bed, almost unreadable, that’s what really makes Peter nervous. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Walk over to the rack.” Clint instructs him. He doesn’t exactly know how one is supposed to (mount? Stand on? Stand against?) the rack, so he just stands in front of it and waits for further instructions. He’s facing the wall, so he can’t see Natasha or Clint at all. More instructions come, almost immediately, this time from Nat. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Grip the top bar of the rack with both hands, and stand on the bottom bar with your legs spread apart. Are those underwear a pair that we can cut off, or would you prefer to remove them now.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’d like to remove them now, please.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Peter, when you’re being addressed by one of your doms, you need to respond with “sir” or “ma’am”, is that clear?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes, ma’am.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s good. If you forget again, we’re going to put a ball gag on you.” 

________ _ _ _ _

Peter shivers at the thought of that. Is that supposed to be a punishment? He almost smirks as he removes his underwear, but he catches himself, not thinking it the best idea. 

________ _ _ _ _

Once he is in position, he feels hands on his ankles, Clint’s hands, attaching leather cuffs to bind him to the frame. The same goes for his wrists. He flexes his arms and legs and, yup, he cannot move at all. He’s been on missions before where some criminal has had him trapped and he couldn’t move, but this is something completely different. This feels… purposeful, that being the only word that really comes to mind. 

________ _ _ _ _

A finger trails down his back and comes to rest at the top of the crease of his ass, though this finger is definitely Natasha’s. He hadn’t even heard her get up from the bed, which kind of freaks him out, to be honest. 

________ _ _ _ _

“We’re going to use a buttplug on you now, Peter. It’s going to make the flogging a much more sensitive experience. Are you ready?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes, ma’am.” Buttplugs were something that they had discussed during negotiations, Peter explaining that he had some experience with them already. However, the one that Natasha is pushing into him right now is even bigger than the one Tony had made him wear on his birthday. _A warm up would have been nice _, he wants to say but thinks the better of it.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re going to start with a basic flogger,” this is from Clint. “I’m going to do ten, and I want you to count them for me. I’ll start with an intensity that you should be able to handle, but don’t forget that you can use your warning word at any time and I’ll ease up.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, sir.” Peter replies obediently. Safe-words were something he had heard of before Clint and Natasha or even Tony, but the distinction between a safe-word and a warning-word was something that was new to him. Natasha had explained that a safe-word is what you use when you need the scene to end, for an actual break. Maybe you were feeling unsafe or triggered, but it was a definitive “stop”. A warning-word, however, was what you used when you needed someone to slow down at the pace they were fucking you, or to flog you a little lighter, anything that just required a simple check-in. They had decided on “molecular” for that. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The first hit comes without warning and Peter gasps audibly. “One!” he yelps, and he barely has time to a) wonder whether he was supposed to say “one, sir” or b) to fully acknowledge the stinging pain on his ass before the flogger comes down again and he’s saying, “two!” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Every time the _smack_ comes down, Peter clenches his ass, which makes the toy rub against his prostate and his cock twitch and throb. He makes it through the first ten and is feeling pretty damn proud of himself, but then Natasha points something out to Clint that he hadn’t even noticed. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The boy keeps twitching his head, like he’s trying to turn around and see. But the rack is facing the wall for a reason. I think we need to teach him a lesson that not being allowed to see is part of the point of this.” And then there are two hands tying a silk blindfold around his eyes and he is totally in the dark. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clint and Natasha rotate through various other floggers, whips, and paddles, taking turns with each other, sometimes working in tandem, one of them hitting him with one of the instruments while the other runs a long feather up and down his back. The one thing they never do is touch his cock. And god knows he really, _really_ , wants them too. Throughout the entire session it never goes even remotely soft, just painfully hard and straining. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The last implement used is the riding crop, and Natasha wields this one. She does a similar strategy of making Peter count aloud, but she also makes him thank her after each hit, and her blows get steadily harder successively until Peter is gasping and almost staining the blindfold with tears. He could use his warning-word, but he decides against it, and when Natasha tells him “these will be the last five,” the feeling of triumph that he gets almost overwhelms him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When the last blow hits his skin, he is crying openly, but he’s not sad at all, it’s like this massive release. Clint undoes the cuffs on his wrists and ankles and Peter almost falls off the rack, Clint catching him. He’d barely noticed how much his feet hurt from standing on the lowest bar for so long, (he’s not even sure how long he was up there, twenty minutes, thirty, an hour?) but now that he has to walk, he’s realizing that he can’t. Clint notices this and carries him bridal-style over to the bed, where he lays the younger man on his stomach. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You did a really wonderful job for us, Peter.” Natasha purrs, sitting down on the bed next to him. “We’re going to take care of you now, okay?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter mumbles into the pillow, still wiping a few tears from his face. Natasha carefully eases the plug from his ass, and Peter whines at the absence. She rolls him over so that he’s on his back and takes his cock into her hand. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he cums. It takes him so by surprise that he yelps as he does, absolutely _mortified_ that he just came so quickly, but also this might be the best orgasm of his life, can you die from cumming this hard, _holy shit_. Nat gasps and Clint tries to stifle a laugh, but Peter can still hear it. His back actually _hurts_ from how hard his pelvis jerked, and now he lays back on the bed, breathing hard, just a puddle of exhaustion. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He must have dozed off when his eyes closed, because he wakes to Clint with a damp rag cleaning off his chest, and Natasha laying down on the bed next to him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad that took the edge off,” Clint grins. “Why don’t you sleep for a little while? You’re going to need your energy for round two.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends some more time subbing for Clint and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to get out than I would have liked, so I apologize for that. Next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to writing, and I'd like to give a huge shoutout to AO3 user "ititwasribald". Their characterization of Bruce Banner in their fic "Something New Every Day" was a huge inspiration for how I like to write Bruce now, and if you like this story please please please check out their work. (Yeah, Bruce will be in the next chapter!)

When Peter wakes, he is greeted by the sight of Clint and Natasha kissing each other passionately. They are sitting up on the bed, Nat is unbuttoning Clint’s shirt as she tears it off of him, eliciting a groan from the man. She runs her hands up and down his bare chest and Peter can’t help but make a noise of arousal, prompting them to turn around and notice him. 

"You’re awake, good.” Nat remarks, crawling across the bed to take his chin in her hand. “I hope that you’re feeling well rested, because it’s time for you to get to work, alright?” 

“Yes ma’am” Peter gasps. 

“Good answer. I want you to sit up and kiss me now.” Peter does as he’s told, and damn, Nat can _kiss!_ Maybe it’s just the situation, but he’s fairly certain that she might be the best kisser he’s ever had. 

He hasn’t kissed many girls, he came out pretty early on, never questioned his sexuality enough to have a middle school or high school girlfriend. Sure, there had been the occasional, we’re at a party, someone dared us to kiss, I’m not uncomfortable, are you? Ok, let’s make out. And those had been fun. Not the “I’m turned on, let’s go further” kind of fun, but more of the “man, kissing is awesome!” kind of fun. 

But then, his freshman year at NYU, he had met MJ. And she had kind of rocked his world, making him realize that maybe he was attracted to some girls. At least, his dick was definitely saying so when they made out for the first time. He had wanted to go further, so excited to explore what a woman’s body was like, but she hadn’t wanted to. And now, here he is with Nat, about to try a million new things. He is _so ready_. 

Nat guides Peter’s hands to her breasts and he massages them, taking the nipples between his fingers. He must be doing something right, because she is making the most lovely contented noises. She pulls away and lays back on the bed, guiding him to straddle her. She knows that this is all new territory for him, and she is relishing every noise and facial expression that she is able to elicit from him. 

“Peter, I’d like you to undress the two of us now. Clint first, then me.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter turns around to see Clint standing next to the bed, lust in his eyes as Peter drops to his knees to undo the man’s belt and slacks. He eases them down Clint’s legs, Clint helping by carefully stepping out of them. The older man is wearing a pair of blue boxers that have a small wet spot on the front from precum. Peter is about to pull these down as well, but Natasha stops him, saying, “No, I think you should remove those with your teeth.” 

He looks up at Clint for confirmation, and Clint gives him a look as if to say, “you heard her, get to it.” Removing a pair of boxers with one’s teeth proves surprisingly harder than expected. He’ll be able to tug them down from one angle, but then he’ll move to another spot to pull from there, and they’ll ride back up in the original spot. It takes him over a minute of this, but when he finally gets the boxers down over Clint’s erection, and it springs up and slaps his belly, it’s worth it. Clint has, _wow_ , Clint has a nice cock. 

It’s not as big as Tony’s, and Steve’s? Forget about it. But it’s thick, and it’s uncut, and that’s certainly something new. He wants nothing more than to just take it in his mouth right now, but Nat’s voice brings him back to the moment. 

“Peter, you need to come undress me now. If you get distracted again, you will be punished.” Peter scrambles up the bed, the whole time a voice buzzing in the back of his head, _punishment???_ Why do they keep saying it like it’s a bad thing? 

He starts at Nat’s chest, unzipping the jumpsuit slowly, easing her arms out of it and sliding it down her waist, her lifting her hips in order to ease it off of her legs. She has elected to wear a thong, as she usually does, in order to avoid panty lines with the jumpsuit. Now with the jumpsuit off, she sits up so Peter can unclasp her bra. She turns around, facing away from him, and Peter can barely help himself from reaching up to take her smooth breasts in his hands as the bra falls away. 

Nat wants to tell Peter off for doing that, a good sub would never do something like that without explicit permission from their dom, but she finds it endearing, and incredibly sexy, that this is all so wildly new to him and he can barely keep his hands to himself. So she smirks and keeps her mouth shut. 

Moving to sit at the edge of the bed, she guides Peter to kneel on the floor in front of her and remove her thong. Peter is painfully hard now, and being face to face with Natasha’s groin as he removes her thong (with his hands this time, not his teeth) does nothing to assuage this. She is shaved completely, and her smell is intoxicating. He’s staring up at her, just waiting for her next command. He wants nothing more than to just bury his face between her legs right now. She stares right back ahead, her expression completely unreadable. After what seems like minutes, she says to him, “Peter, I’d like you to go down on me now. Clint is going to give you instructions.” 

Peter’s cock twitches as Clint gives him his first instruction, to gently lick a long stripe up her labia. If Peter thought he liked the smell, the taste is something else altogether. He remembers being in high school, hearing guys in the locker room making gross comments about never wanting to go down on their girlfriends because they hated the smell and taste. Well, either Natasha is just miles above every other woman, or those guys just had no idea what they were talking about. 

He’s enjoying the taste of her hot, wet skin when Clint kneels down next to him and whispers to him, “if you’ve found her clitoris, suck on it gently. If you’re having some trouble, I’ll help you.” Thankfully, he doesn’t need Clint’t help, he’s found the little nubbin that makes Nat gasp and shiver every time he runs his tongue over it. He uses his fingers to gently spread her labia apart, giving him better access to her clit, which he sucks greedily. 

“Gently, Peter, gently.” Clint warns him, his voice firm. He’s gotten so good at reading Natasha over the years, knows exactly how to tell what feels good and what’s too much, to the point where she doesn’t have to say anything, he can just take command. And from the noises she’s making, he can tell that it’s just way too much. 

Peter is incredibly responsive to the instructions, knowing exactly what do each step of the way. Nat is frankly astounded that this is his first time with a woman. When Clint instructs him to use his fingers inside of her, he finds her G-spot almost immediately. When Clint tells him to speed up with his mouth a little bit, Peter is able to find the perfect speed that brings her closer to the edge, yet just leaves her wanting, unable to quite get there. 

She knows that Clint is doing this on purpose, the bastard. She’s incredibly close to the edge, yet she’s not sure that Peter can tell. She doesn’t want him to get psyched out, last time she told a guy (that wasn’t Clint) that she was close, he had gone completely overboard, changing tactics and causing her to lose the orgasm that she had been so close to. What she really needs right now is some stimulation to her nipples. And Clint knows this. 

He rises from the ground, from where he was kneeling next to Peter and he sits on the bed next to Nat. He takes both of her wrists in one of his hands, and he pins them above her head, in order to stop her from touching her own breasts. He leans down and kisses her roughly, taking her chin in his other hand and she openly groans into his mouth. He only kissed her for a moment though, before moving his head down and taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, massaging her breasts with both hands. 

“Oh, fuck… YES!” she screams, as her back arches off of the bed, her body shaking and convulsing like she’s having a seizure. Peter has to hold on to her legs in order to keep her still enough to keep going, _is this what orgasms are like for women???_ He’s seen Tony have particularly intense orgasms, but never full-body convulsions like this. It’s incredibly erotic and he knows that with a few strokes to his cock right now, he’ll be gone. 

Clint strokes Nat’s hair as she breathes hard, coming down from the orgasm. Then he turns and addresses Peter, his lips red, wet, and swollen from going down on her. 

“Are you ready to get fucked now?” Is that a trick question? Peter has never said the words “yes, sir” so quickly in his life. Within 30 seconds, he is on his hands and knees on the bed, taking Clint’s cock into his mouth, lubing it with his saliva as best he can. 

“I’m not going to prep your hole first, Peter.” Clint tells him. “I want you to feel every inch of this going into you.” And then Clint is on his back, and Peter is straddling him, lowering himself down onto Clint’s length. And _fuck!_ Clint’s dick may not be as big as Steve or Tony’s, but not having his hole prepped beforehand makes it feel like someone is trying to shove a soda can inside of him! It’s agonizing, and yet Peter cannot get enough. 

He eases down Clint’s length at a snail’s pace, until he feels Clint’s legs brush against his ass, and he knows that he’s taken it all. A little faster now, he eases up and drops down again. Now he’s got a rhythm going and Clint is enjoying laying back and letting Peter do all of the work. The kid is small at first glance, but underneath the clothes he’s seriously toned, his legs pistoning him up and down, a pro at riding like this. He loves watching Peter’s face clench- and feeling his hole clench- every time Peter comes down again. He knows that neither of them are going to last long. 

It only takes a few more up-down, up-down’s of Peter before Clint is gasping, falling over the edge, shooting inside of the smaller man’s hole. And before Peter can even think to reach down and stroke himself off, he cums as well, just from the stimulation to his prostate. It’s never happened before, his cock twitching by itself as he paints Clint’s chest and, whoops, a little bit of his face, completely hands-free. 

He’s so spent that he just wants to topple off of Clint and pass out, but apparently he’s not done yet. Once he gets off of the other man, he is instructed by Natasha to clean up his cum, no, not with a towel, with his tongue. He does as he is told, licking every drop up off his chest, relishing in the friction of chin stubble on his tongue. Once he’s finally finished, he looks expectantly at the couple. Natasha smiles at him. 

“Peter, you did a wonderful job. Why don’t you go use our bathroom to clean yourself up, and then come back and sleep with us in here?” 

And Peter is grinning from ear to ear at the words of praise. After using the bathroom and cleaning his hole from any excess cum, Clint and Natasha welcome him into their bed, spooning him between the two of them, whispering more words of praise as the three of them drift to sleep.


	7. A Different Side of Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets in touch with a new side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to post than I would have liked, so I apologize for that! No actual sex in this chapter, but we get to explore a new side of Tony that I really REALLY love writing. Bruce/Tony is my absolute favorite pairing to write (after Starker of course, well, maybe tied with Starker) so this chapter has been one of my absolute favorites. Again, a MASSIVE shoutout to AO3 user, "ifitwasribald" for their story "Something New Every Day." That story was a massive inspiration for how I write Bruce, and I owe the world to them for writing one of the most beautiful pieces of fanfiction I've ever read in my life. 
> 
> ALSO! The next chapter or two will obviously be more Bruce/Tony, but I'd like your opinions on what you'd like to see next! Please leave in the comments whether you want to read:  
> A) Loki  
> B) Thor  
> C) More Steve  
> D) Just Peter and Tony
> 
> Thank you all for reading what I have to write, I love all of you <3

Tony has known Bruce for a while, seven years, give or take. He’s worked side by side with Bruce in the lab, been consistently amazed by the guy’s intellect again and again, even had the occasional “is it just me, or is this guy insanely attractive?” moment. They’ve shared meals together, enjoyed drinks together at parties, and gone on missions where neither of them was expected to come back alive. And yet, sometimes, Tony will look over at Bruce and the only thought going through his mind will be “I don’t know the first thing about you.” 

He’s never seen Bruce go on a date, or even seen him coming back to the tower late one night (or early one morning) with the tell-tale signs of just having gotten laid. Tony has Peter. Clint and Natasha have each other, as do Steve and Bucky. Thor and Loki, well, who the hell knows about them? Tony is fairly certain that Thor had ended things with Jane a while back, and whether or not the god is dating doesn’t really concern him. 

But Bruce? Bruce is a mystery. He’s never seen someone so vehemently opposed to companionship of any sort. More often than not, Bruce makes and eats his dinner by himself, will be up late at night in the lab by himself, and even when he’s around others he’s a generally quiet person. 

There’s a quiet confidence that radiates off of him, though. When the two men had first met, Bruce was a man that hid in baggy shirts and tried to be the smallest, most unassuming thing in the room at all times. Lately, though, there’s been a difference. Has he started dressing better? Maybe a little, though, there are some days when he’ll walk into the room and Tony will want to scream at him, “just go to a tailor!” 

His posture has improved, that’s certainly part of it. And, on the rare occasions that Tony happens to be wrong, Bruce is less afraid to point it out to him. Maybe just describing it as an increase in confidence works, yeah, that definitely works. Whatever it is, it’s been making Tony feel some kind of way lately. 

He’s always found Bruce to be an attractive man, sure. But that had always been followed by, “but I don’t know. Not really my type. Too shy, stick up his ass.” The fact that someone like Banner is giving _Tony Stark_ butterflies is almost infuriating. He knows that he has to do something about this, sexual frustration has never worked well for Tony. And since he can’t very well _avoid_ Bruce, he decides to just broach the topic head on with him. 

It’s well past midnight, and Bruce is still in the lab. He’s been working hard on a new project for nearly three days straight, taking only the most necessary of breaks for meals, the bathroom, and approximately 4 hours of sleep per night. He desperately needs a shave. Tony had joined him around 11:45, claiming that he had been unable to sleep, and they’ve been making small talk, sharing notes about the project, simple stuff. They’ve been working for about an hour when Tony decides to try a subtle, innocent question to broach the topic. 

“You been getting laid at all lately, Banner?” 

OK, so, maybe not the most subtle question. Or innocent. But it certainly has broken the ice. And drowned any polar bears to go with it. 

“Uh, I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Tony.” Bruce chuckles, turning to face him. “What’s this about?” 

Tony shrugs, trying as best he can to play it all off as nonchalant curiosity. “Just looking out for you, man. Seems like everyone around here is getting some except you. Everything going okay?” 

Wow, he’s just coming off as an asshole now. This is _not_ going how he wanted it to. And it seems like Bruce is just seeing right through him. 

“First of all, Tony, maybe I’m just a discreet person. Just because you haven’t heard me having sex with someone doesn’t mean that I’m not. Second of all, you never ask questions because you’re ‘just curious.’ You always have an ulterior motive. And so third of all, does this have something do with the stuff you’ve been doing with Peter?” 

“What? No! Of course not!” that part isn’t a lie, actually, Tony doesn’t really have any interest in involving Peter in this just yet. “Wait, how do you know about my relationship dynamics with Peter?” 

Bruce purses his lips into a smirk, as if to say, _it’s adorable that you think it’s not totally obvious._ “The way Steve and the kid look at each other, act around each other… and the fact that you don’t look bothered in the slightest, it’s a dead giveaway.” 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” 

“Also I saw Natasha giving Peter a handjob in the kitchen last night.” 

Tony can’t help but snort with laughter at that. Yeah, they haven’t necessarily been the most discreet people. 

“So, I’ll ask again, Stark. Are you trying to invite me to sleep with Peter?” 

“No, I-” 

“Because I’m flattered, but quite honestly, and don’t take this the wrong way, he’s not my type, just a little too young for me-” 

“Banner, you idiot, I’m trying to get you into bed with _me._ ” 

Well. Everything is out in the open now. Bruce looks genuinely shocked, like he can’t actually believe that Tony would be interested in that, and it surprises Tony how sad that makes him. Bruce is a goddamn catch, and the fact that he doesn’t seem to recognize it? A damn shame. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bruce finally asks, looking Tony in the eyes. That’s not a no. In fact, it’s pretty far from a no. Tony swallows and shrugs, but Bruce just stares at him, wanting an actual answer. 

“Look, Bruce, I don’t know!” Tony sighs. “Is it a good idea? How the fuck am I supposed to know? All I know is that whenever I spend time with you, I can’t concentrate, you get me so turned on! And that’s really fucking with my head, because I’m supposed to be this dominant top kind of guy with Peter, but sometimes all I really want to do is call you ‘sir’! Do you get how confusing that can be?” He didn’t mean to get this worked up, but, well, here he is. And Bruce is still just staring at him. 

“What makes you think that’s something I’d want?” Bruce asks, crossing his arms across his chest and drawing himself up to his full height of 5’9”. All Tony can do is shrug again. He feels like a child again, being scolded for being so presumptuous. But then Bruce closes the gap between the two of them, taking Tony’s chin into his hand and looking into his eyes, scrutinizing him. It’s all Tony can do not to whimper. He’s been a dominant man his entire life, who would have thought that mild-mannered Bruce Banner would be the one to break him? 

“You’ve really never subbed before?” Bruce whispers, a tinge of awe to his voice. Tony shakes his head vehemently. Not even meaning to, Bruce licks his lips and Tony fully moans. But that snaps Bruce out of the moment, dropping his hand from Tony’s face and stepping away, going back to the project at hand. 

“Wha-” 

“I don’t like to let things get too carried away before we’ve had a frank discussion about what we’re both looking for out of this. We both need some time to cool down and actually think about this first. Tony,” he says, turning to face the other man. “I’ve been a dom for many, many years. I can promise you that you’ll be safe if we scene together, but I can also promise you that once we start, I will want to hurt you. You need to decide if that’s something you can handle. Are we clear?” 

“I don’t-” 

“Tony. _Are we clear?_ ” 

“Yes, uh, sir. We’re clear.” 

Bruce smirks at Tony calling him that and once again returns to hologram he’s been working on. 

“Good. Go get some sleep. We’ll discuss more of this tomorrow.”


	8. The One That Took Me a Long Time to Post Because It's 2.5x Longer Than Average

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers a new side of himself with Dr. Bruce Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, college is back in full swing for me, which means I probably won't be posting as often as I did for the first seven chapters. However, I am trying to make my chapters longer. The length of this one is what I'd like to be shooting for in the future. Next chapter will probably just be some Peter and Tony one-on-one, and then I'll probably bring in Bucky next! Hope you enjoy!

When Tony steps off the elevator into Bruce’s apartment the next day, he’s a quivering mess of nerves. He had barely slept the night prior, and had only eaten because Peter had noticed and made him. Peter knows, of course, what Tony is about to go discuss with Bruce, they had had a long heart to heart about it when Tony had gotten back to his apartment the previous night. Peter had been, surprisingly, much more nervous than Tony had expected. 

_“So you’re not interested in being a top anymore?” Peter had asked, a look in his eyes that Tony could only place as fear, genuine fear in losing someone one loves._

__

_“No, that’s not it at all, baby.”_

__

_“But you want to bottom for Bruce?”_

__

_Tony had sighed at this. “First of all, the top/bottom dichotomy isn’t necessarily parallel to the dom/sub dichotomy. Whether or not I want to bottom for him is yet to be seen, but I want to sub for him. Doesn’t mean I want to stop topping for you. Not at all.”_

__

_“So you’re, what do they call it, a switch?” Peter had asked, not sure if he had the term correct. And Tony just has to be honest again._

__

_“I don’t know. I really don’t. What I do know,” and he scooted closer on the bed to Peter, leaning in to kiss him. “Is that I love you, and I’m going to keep you updated every single step of the way. Nothing is going to change that."_

__

_And Peter had seemed satisfied with that, at least for the moment._

Tony knows that he’s always going to put Peter first. But also knows that he has to take care of his own needs, desires, and curiosities. And right now, Bruce is all three of those. 

Tony is almost taken aback by the sight of Bruce at his coffee table, where he had seemingly yelled “come in!” from. He looks like he’s actually gotten a good night’s sleep for once, he’s clean shaven, he looks, dare he say it, _relaxed_ in his jeans and Harvard t-shirt. 

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Bruce smiles, rising from the couch. Tony nearly scoffs at this. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t?” He doesn’t know whether to sit down, or shake Bruce’s hand (though that seems overly formal.) The two men stand there in a semi-awkward silence until Bruce just rolls his eyes and pulls Tony into a hug. The other man tenses at first, but when Bruce whispers in his ear, “if you want to have sex with me, we should probably be able to manage a simple hug first” he can’t help but laugh. 

“So,” Tony says, sitting down on the couch. Aaaaaand he’s suddenly lost all of his vocabulary again. He’s negotiated scenes before, but only on the dom side. He was hoping that his experience helping Peter negotiate for his scene with Clint and Natasha would be helpful for this, but no, these are entirely new waters for him. 

“So.” Bruce replies, smiling warmly. He’s ready to help Tony through this, knows this is his first time doing this. “Do you want to tell me your hard limits first, and we can go from there?” 

That would be a great idea if Tony had any idea what his hard limits were. He knows what they are when he’s a dom, but… don’t you have to try stuff and not like it to know what your hard limits are? 

“Ok, well, I guess I can start.” Bruce offers. “If you’d like.” 

Tony nods, grateful for the other man stepping in. 

“I use ‘watermelon’ as a safeword and ‘baguette’ as a warning word. Are you good with both of those? They aren’t ones that you’re likely to forget?” 

“Sure. Those are fine.” Tony often finds himself surprised at how often “watermelon” is used as a safeword among other doms he knows. 

“Alright, good. As far as limits go, I have the standard hard limits that a lot of other people have. I’m not especially fond of bloodplay or scatplay. Watersports is a soft limit, I’ve tried it once or twice to mixed results. But, uh, I’m not trying to shame you if any of that is your thing, I mean-” 

“Don’t worry.” Tony laughs, shaking his head. “I’m on the same exact page as you.” 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. He’s accidentally kinkshamed people in the past, and it’s something he tries to avoid at all costs. 

“Alright, that’s, that’s good to hear. I don’t like knifeplay or gunplay either. Or, I don’t like the idea of either, I have no interest in trying either one. I guess those would be my only real hard limits. Does that help at all, do you have anything to add yet?” 

“Uh, yeah. I guess so.” Tony shifts in his seat. “I guess anything that I’ve been doing with Peter, stuff I’ve done with my other subs in the past, that would be stuff I’d be interested in trying. I don’t know what my limits would be yet, but I know what I’m curious about.” 

“And what have you been doing with Peter and your other subs?” Bruce leans forward, knees spread slightly apart, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped between them. Tony feels his mouth go dry again, but he swallows and continues. 

“The S&M element isn’t totally there yet, but the dominance and submission bit is. He obeys my commands, I control his orgasms, at least when we’re having sex, I mean I don’t control if or when he masturbates.” He feels his cock twitch in his pants as he continues to describe his sex life with Peter. “There’s some verbal abuse and humiliation. We’ve been trying some restraining lately, just basic wrist stuff. Sometimes there’s spanking. But we want to try more impact play, more flogging, stuff like that.” 

Bruce nods, taking in the information. This is all stuff that he’s comfortable with, he’s done it all before. 

“And that’s all stuff you want me to try doing to you?” 

“Yeah, I mean, at least I think so.” It’s the most honest answer he’s capable of giving right now. 

“And you’re not worried about the Other Guy?” Bruce asks, bringing up something that Tony hadn’t even considered. 

“Wow, well, that’s something I guess I hadn’t thought about.” 

“I can tell you right now that I’ve had years and years of experience as a dom, and that I know how to control him in all situations. It’s not something you need to be worried about. But if you were-” 

“No.” Tony interrupts him, his mind made up on the subject. “I trust you. If you tell me that there’s nothing to worry about, then there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Bruce considers the man sitting next to him. Tony has never been the kind of man to shy away from a risk, and it’s always been something that he admired about him. Having intense, kinky sex with a man that could potentially hulk out and kill you? No sweat of this guy’s back whatsoever. Will it bite Tony in the back one day? Bruce has no doubt about that. Does it make Bruce kind of excited anyway? Oh, hell yes. 

“So we’ve got restraints, orgasm control, verbal abuse and humiliation, flogging and impact play, all with a dom/sub element to it?” Bruce confirms with Tony. And then a thought strikes Bruce. “Tony, you know, I don’t know if I like the idea of being verbally abusive to you. We can have a perfectly good scene without that element. Can you trust me to make it good for you without humiliating you?” 

Huh. The verbal abuse element had been kind of a cornerstone to Tony. He doesn’t want this to feel all touchy-feely. He’s not ready for something like that. Is he? He looks at Bruce and imagines him feeding him words of praise for how good he’s being, doing such a good job taking a whipping. He’s shocked to find that the idea of that scares him a little bit. So he tells Bruce this. 

“Do you think that it scares you because you don’t often let others in, don’t let them give you the praise you deserve?” Bruce asks, after a beat. He reaches over and rests his hand on Tony’s knee. It’s a tender gesture, one that Tony wasn’t prepared for. He almost pulls away, but stops himself. All he can manage is to simply shrug again. Bruce sighs at this, and takes Tony’s face in his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes. 

“Tony.” he whispers. “Let me give you all the praise you deserve. I can make this so good for you if you only let me.” Tony whimpers, that’s the only way to describe the noise that escapes his mouth. Bruce can recognize how starved for tenderness Tony is. He had been like that for a while himself. But being in the BDSM scene has given Bruce the confidence he’s needed to * _gasp_ * love himself. 

Without asking, (and Bruce is kicking himself for that), he leans in slowly and lets his lips brush against Tony’s. It’s hesitant at first, but soon neither of the men can help themselves, and they’re fully making out, like the other man is water and they’ve just run a marathon. Tony’s beard is scratching the hell out of Bruce’s face, but neither man especially cares. Bruce is a greedy kisser, wanting to explore every millimeter of the other man’s mouth. He’ll bite Tony’s bottom lip, then gently suck on it, never doing any one thing for too long, always keeping Tony on his toes. 

When Bruce finally pulls away, Tony has this blown-out look in his eyes like he’s just thoroughly had his world rocked, even though all they’ve done so far is make out. Bruce clears his throat and regains his composure, his dominant side fully kicking in. 

“Stand up.” he orders Tony, watching him scramble to his feet. He looks Tony up and down, and sits back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “Now strip. Slowly. You don’t have to draw it out like a striptease, but do it with care.” 

Tony begins by unbuttoning his shirt, easing each button out of its hole, and then removing the shirt from his torso. Bruce makes a noise of approval from the back of his throat, holding his chin in his hand and leaning forward, as if he’s about to make an appraisal on an artifact. Tony’s face flushes red and he continues to undo his belt. 

Bruce says nothing throughout the entirety of it, through Tony taking off his belt, shoes, socks, pants, and then finally his underwear. He feels incredibly exposed, just standing there, his cock rock hard against his belly. And Bruce still just sits there, watching him. 

“How do you feel right now, Tony?” 

“Uh, exposed, sir.” He can’t bring himself to make eye contact with Bruce just yet. 

“Good, go on. What else?” he stands and circles Tony, examining him from all angles. Tony takes a deep breath and continues. 

“Vulnerable, sir. Like I’m completely at your mercy. I know that I could technically call this off and stop at any time, but I also feel like I can’t, that we both know I won’t.” 

Bruce makes a low hum of consideration at Tony’s words, as he runs his fingers down the man’s back. Tony gasps at the unexpected touch, his hand almost moving to touch his cock, but he stops himself. Bruce notices this and chuckles, an almost feral sound. 

“Good boy, good instincts there.” He reaches around from behind Tony and lightly strokes his cock, once, twice. 

“This is going to be so good.” Bruce murmurs in his ear. “Go into the bedroom. Get into a prone position on the bed, I’m going to tie your wrists to the headboard.” 

His head buzzing, Tony enters the first door on the right that Bruce points to, and is immediately taken by the fact that the man has really not redecorated at all since moving into Avengers tower. Besides his clothes hanging in the closet, and some books and other belongings sitting on the nightstand, the room is nearly indistinguishable from the room Tony had presented him to move in to. He must have been staring at the room for too long, because he hears a voice behind him saying, “why aren’t you already on the bed? You know that you’re going to be punished for this now, don’t you?” 

_Fuck._ Tony has always been a distractible person, and now it’s biting him in the ass. _Heh. Biting him in the ass. And now Bruce will be slapping his ass… there’s some irony there somewhere._

“Face down on the mattress.” Bruce orders him. “Ass in the air, arms outstretched in front of you.” With his face pressing into the mattress, Tony can’t watch Bruce, but he feels the other man take each of his wrists, firmly yet carefully, and bind them with rope. He feels a tug, and understands that his wrists have been bound to the posts of the headboard. However, the muscles in his shoulders are already straining, and he knows that if he’s already uncomfortable he won’t be able to hold out through the entirety of whatever Bruce has planned. He needs to say something now. 

“Uh, sir, _baguette_.” he says, using his warning word. Bruce stops what he’s doing immediately, moving from caressing Tony’s lower back and legs to putting a tender hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you need? Is everything okay?” Tony can hear the genuine concern in the other man’s voice, and he knows that he is safe and in good hands. He explains that his shoulders are already feeling pulled, and asks if he can move up on the bed a bit so there’s more slack with the rope. 

“If you really feel like you need to do that, you have my complete permission.” Bruce tells him. “However, discomfort is part of the point of this. The pain isn’t supposed to only come from slaps and beatings, it’s also about being bound in one position for a long time. If you don’t like that, we don’t need to incorporate that type of pain, but I would like it if you stayed where you are for a little while, try and work through that discomfort. If you find that you can’t take it after a while you can use your warning word again, and I’ll also make sure to check in on you. I’ll let you decide what you need to do.” 

Tony considers what Bruce has told him. He grits his teeth and stays where he is. Bruce gives a contented hum and rubs Tony’s shoulders. 

“Good boy, I’m proud of you.” 

And then the first smack comes down on his ass. It’s harder than Tony was expecting for a first smack and he loses any sense of composure he was holding on to. 

“Ow- FUCK!” he blurts, gasping audibly as the sting blossoms on his ass, revealing layers and dimensions of pain that he isn’t sure he’s experienced before. Bruce remains silent, giving a Tony a moment to adjust to the pain, and then- 

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

Three of them come in rapid succession, alternating between cheeks. Tony doesn’t cry out this time, however, he’s gritting his teeth to keep from doing so. 

Bruce can see how tense the muscles in Tony’s upper back are, so he reaches up and rubs the man’s shoulders. He likes his men relaxed and pliable when he breaks them down. 

He administers five more blows with his hand before moving to another instrument. Bruce takes the leather strap in his hand, feeling the weight and heft of it. He breathes in deeply. 

“Tony.” 

“Yes- yes, sir?” 

“Where is your head at? If ‘red’ is stop and ‘yellow’ is slow down, what color are you right now?” 

Tony can’t see. His behind is on fire. The muscles in his shoulders are killing him from the buildup of lactic acid. But when he opens his mouth, there’s only one answer that he wants to give. 

“Green, sir.” 

“Alright, that’s good.” Bruce places a large hand on Tony’s ass, gently rubbing the red marks. “I’m holding in my hand a leather strap. It’s about six or seven inches long and two inches wide.” He gently drags it across Tony’s body, letting him feel the instrument as well. 

“I’m going to use this on you now.” And Tony feels his cock leak precum at the cool, calm tone to Bruce’s voice. He imagines what Bruce must look like, his shirt sleeves probably rolled up to the elbow, the way the muscles in his arm must flex as he pulls it back before bringing it down to make impact- 

The leather strap strikes across both of Tony’s ass cheeks at once and he gasps and grunts, bringing his head down to bite the duvet, the only thing he can think of to keep from screaming out. This time, Bruce does not give him time to get used to the new instrument. Five more follow the first and Tony can hear the man above him breathing heavily. 

“I want you to count these out for me. I want you to focus on each one feels, and thank me once I get to ten.” 

_Focus on how each one feels? Is Banner really under the impression that I’m not focusing on how they feel already? That it’s even remotely possible to distract myself from this?_ But as soon as the counting begins, Tony realizes that he was wrong. He is _much_ more present now. There is no way to distract himself when he has to count them aloud. And since he has to count them aloud, that means he can’t bite down on the duvet anymore, and every gasp, whimper, and sob that escapes his lips is completely beyond his control. 

The “thank you, sir” must be the end of it, right? Right?! Tony could not have been more wrong. Bruce, it seems, is just getting warmed up. After the leather strap, he switches to a wooden paddle, and following that he uses a cat o’ nine tails. Tony has no idea how long he’s been tied up like this. After a while he just sort of… well, it’s like he’s floating. He knows he’s getting whipped. He knows that he’s in pain. It just doesn’t really register anymore. Bruce could do anything that he wanted to Tony right now and Tony doesn’t think that he would have the capabilities to protest. The word _subspace_ floats into his head and that vaguely registers, is this what his subs in the past have felt, have experienced? 

Without saying a word, Bruce unties Tony’s wrists and watches the man’s upper body collapse onto the bed. He feels incredibly proud of how well Tony has done with this, he’s just spent _an hour_ taking a beating. Bruce retreats to the bathroom to get Tony a glass of water, the heady feeling of topspace starting to set in. 

When he returns from the bathroom, glass of water with a straw in his hand, Tony has not moved from his position on the bed. His head tilted to the side, Tony is staring off into space, fully reduced to a puddle. Bruce recognizes immediately that subspace has fully set in with Tony and he’s going to need a lot of help with the come-down. 

Tony is vaguely aware of a hand taking him by the chin and lifting his head up, just enough so that a straw can be placed on his tongue. Bruce’s eyes are staring into his, trying to ground him. 

“You did such a good job, for me, you know that, right?” Bruce whispers to him, never letting his penetrating gaze leave Tony’s eyes. Tony doesn’t answer, just keeps sucking down the water, unaware of how thirsty he had been. Bruce just continues speaking. 

“What you’re feeling right now, that’s subspace. I know you know what that is, but sometimes it can be hard to know when you’re feeling it, especially if you’ve only been a dom before. I know that forming words can be hard right now but can you nod or shake your head, can you be a good boy and do that for me?” 

Tony nods. Bruce grins and continues. 

“Ok, thank you. I know it’s easy to lose track of time when you’re in a state like that, so I’ll tell you that you were tied up and whipped for a little bit over an hour. I’m so proud of you for doing so well for so long.” He’s running his fingers through Tony’s hair, and Tony, now finished with the water, manages a smile. 

Bruce reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lotion. 

“I’m not finished with you yet. Let’s make that perfectly clear. But I’m going to give you some time to come down from this, and I’m going to rub some of this onto where I was whipping you. Can you nod for me if that’s all okay?” 

Tony nods. 

The lotion stings at first when Bruce begins to massage his backside. But that initial twinge of pain subsides for a more pleasant ache as Bruce’s fingers trail over the welts that have begun to form. Throughout everything that he’s just gone through in the last hour, he’s almost forgotten that his cock is still hard. As he’s coming back around to his senses, that begins to be the most pressing issue in the front of his mind. Bruce touching and massaging his ass is _great_ , but he’s dying to be touched somewhere else. 

Without warning, Tony feels his cheeks being spread apart and Bruce’s tongue darts out and attacks his hole. It’s not an exaggeration to say that he almost cums right then and there, gasping and grinding into the mattress. Bruce lets out a low noise that could either be a chuckle or a moan, and does it again, pressing firmly against the ring of muscle with his tongue. 

Tony has had his eaten out a few times in his life and while it’s been good, it’s always been something that he could take or leave. That is, up until now. Is this what he has been missing out on? He can still barely form words, but it’s for a very different reason now. He wants to say something to Bruce, like “please, don’t stop, thank you sir.” But all he can manage is, “sir- ahhhh, please!” And Bruce pulls his tongue away. 

“Glad to hear you’re back to talking, that means you’re ready to go again, and I’m ready for you to spend some time servicing me.” 

What?! How cruel can this man be? Though… okay, the idea of doing whatever Bruce wants him to do next is exciting, even if it means that the rimjob is ending. 

“Turn over and get onto your knees on the floor.” 

Tony does as he is told, surprised to find that somewhere along the line, Bruce has completely disrobed and he just must not have noticed it. He has a lovely carpet of hair covering his chest, and his cock juts out from a thick patch of pubic hair. Now on his knees, he’s face to face with it, and he looks up at Bruce awaiting further instruction. 

Bruce pauses before saying anything, instead taking a moment to run his hand along Tony’s jawline, fingers through his hair, and finally cupping his chin. 

“You look so pretty like this, Tony. So submissive, ready to do whatever I ask of you. Do you realize how incredible of a temptation you are for someone like me?” 

Tony can’t help but smile at that. He’s spent so long needing to be in control of every single aspect of his life, and being a dom has been the only way he’s ever been able to do things. But in this moment, he feels so free. There are no decisions that he has to make, nothing that he has to do except sit there and listen to Bruce’s instructions. He’s able to just… let go of all of that control. 

Bruce can see this moment of realization hitting Tony, he can see it in his eyes, and it’s a beautiful moment of connection for the two of them. And when he directs Tony to take him into his mouth, Tony does so like it’s all he’s been waiting to do all night. He has these perfect, plump dick-sucking lips that look incredible wrapped around Bruce’s base, taking him all the way into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out, and then slowly pulling off, the suction drawing him deliciously close to the edge already. 

Bruce isn’t worried about cumming too early; years and years of learning how to manage the “other guy” has had its effects in other areas of his life, making his stamina practically unmatchable. He’ll have partners bring him to the edge, and then he’ll be able to stay there, fully blissed out on the brink of orgasm, for as long as he wants, and it’s _incredible_. He grabs Tony by the hair and holds his head in place, thrusting in and out of the man’s mouth at a slightly quicker pace. He wants to get himself fully lubed up in saliva before he makes Tony ride him. 

It’s taking everything in Tony’s power not to reach down and touch himself, though every time Bruce moans or grunts, Tony does almost think he’s going to end up cumming hands-free. He’s leaked so much pre-cum at this point that he’s wondering how much there’s actually going to be when he is finally allowed to get off. 

“Get up,” Bruce growls, and yanks Tony to his feet, who gasps as the cock is pulled from his mouth. “You’re going to ride me now.” Bruce quickly props up a few pillows at the headboard and lays back on the bed, gesturing for Tony to mount him. 

Tony had been somewhat worried about going into this without having his hole prepped or using lube, but as soon as he starts to sink down onto the taller man’s dick, he is taken away by how painfully delicious the friction is. Bruce’s dick is still relatively slick from the blowjob too, so there’s that. Tony’s never been particularly good at riding, never had the leg muscles for it, so he’s gratefully when he feels Bruce thrust up into him, doing most of the work. He pulls Tony to him so that the two men are chest to chest, and kisses him hard on the mouth. 

When their lips pull apart, Bruce whispers, “beautiful…” and Tony has to wonder if he was even meant to hear that. It’s said almost as an afterthought, had Bruce even meant to say it out loud? Or was it just something from his subconscious escaping his body? 

The way that Bruce is holding Tony so closely against him means that Tony’s cock is pressed tightly between their two bodies, and finally getting some friction on it is bringing distressingly close to the edge already. He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to hold out for much longer. 

“Sir, please-” he gasps, but Bruce cuts him off with, “go ahead, cum for me, you’ve earned it.” And he reaches down to take Tony in his hand, continuing to thrust up into him. It barely takes two strokes before Tony is shaking and shuddering, spurting across the other man’s chest. But Bruce just holds him through it, running his hands down Tony’s back, speeding up his own thrusting until he’s also cumming, burying his face in the nape of Tony’s neck and gasping out his release. 

Neither man is moving, they both just hold onto each other, breathing hard and coming down from their respective orgasms. Bruce still has his face buried in Tony’s neck, and Tony is doing the same to him. Maybe Tony is just being stupid, but he almost feels afraid to move. If he moves does that mean that the scene is over? That they’re done and it’s time for him to leave, go back to his own apartment in the tower? If he stays and sleeps here does that make things more serious than they should be? Does he _want_ things to be more serious here? These are all thoughts running a mile a minute through Tony Stark’s brain, and he’s afraid to linger on any one of them for too long. Luckily, Bruce brings him back to Earth. 

“Tony… that was incredible.” Bruce whispers in his ear. “But as much as I’m loving you lying on top of me right now, I’m going to need you to roll over so I can pull out of you.” Tony quickly obliges, hissing at the emptiness that Bruce’s cock leaves. Bruce stretches briefly and walks to the adjoining bathroom, leaving Tony to his thoughts again, but not for too long. He comes back with some water for Tony (which he gratefully accepts) and a wet washcloth, which he uses to wipe the sweat from Tony’s face and chest, and then to carefully clean his hole from any residual cum. He then sits back and looks at Tony in the eyes. 

“I know I’ve said it so many times already tonight, but you did such a good job for me tonight. How are you feeling?” 

How does he feel? Well, isn’t that the question of the moment. He really doesn’t know how to answer that. And Bruce can see that immediately from the way he opens his mouth, then shuts it, and the look in his eyes. So Bruce just does the one thing that he can do, and he climbs over to hold Tony. To his own surprise, but not really to Bruce’s, Tony falls apart in the man’s arms, shaking and sobbing. And Bruce just holds him through it. He strokes his hair, whispering soothing “shhh” noises to him. This isn’t uncommon, for a first-time sub to experience catharsis so great that it manifests in crying. It’s a good dom’s job to be there not only for the sex, but for this after-part as well. 

“Sorry, I-” 

“Don’t.” Bruce cuts Tony off. “It’s okay. It’s normal. You’re going to stay here and sleep with me tonight, is that okay with you?” Tony nods, and Bruce lays down with him, snuggling in behind him as the big spoon. And all Tony can think, as he drifts off to sleep, is “fuck. How did I let it get this far? How the fuck did I end up falling for Bruce Banner?”


	9. Y'all It's Been Like a Month, I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going to get through this together. It's what they do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... it's been like a month since I updated this story. I hope you guys haven't abandoned me, because some of the feedback I was getting from you has been incredible. I'm in the midst of spring break right now, so you can probably expect another chapter from me before Sunday, but after that it'll probably be closer to every 2 weeks-4 weeks. Trust me, I have no intentions of abandoning this work in the near future. Expect to see some Asgardian naughtiness in the next installment... I can't wait! And thank you again to all of my readers that have been so patient with me. I love all of you.

The next few days are brutal. Tony is being distant from Peter, and he knows that he’s acting like an asshole but he really does not know how to handle this situation. Sharing each other sexually, that’s something he can wrap his mind around. But being in love with two people at once? That’s something he knows that Peter will not be comfortable with.  


_Ok, let’s pump the brakes, Stark. Are you really “in love” with Banner? Or was it just a really good fuck? _No, no, he can’t try and talk himself out of it that way. It was more than just a really good fuck, there was a connection there Tony had not been expecting. And now he’s feeling really guilty about it.  
__

__Peter can sense that something is up. Usually he and Tony will have sex pretty regularly, but for the last three nights Tony has been up late in the lab, until practically 3 am, and then he’ll be found passed out on a couch in the corner, behind the computers. Peter, who generally will sleep in Tony’s room, has taken to sleeping in his own room once again.  
_ _

___Was Bruce better than me? Is he going to leave me for Bruce? Will I get kicked out of the Avengers? _He knows that the last question is perhaps taking it a bit too far, but to be honest, he’s not sure if he would want to stay on the team if it meant seeing Tony and Bruce being all happy and loving together every day. _This friendly neighborhood Spiderman could go independent, couldn’t he? _  
____ _ _

___He tries to shake the thoughts from his head, but it’s no use. He has to confront Tony about this. It’s nearing eleven pm on this particular night and Tony is still working in the lab, as usual. When Peter peers in through the door, he doesn’t see anyone else in there with him, so he decides that now is the perfect time to ambush him.  
_ _ _

___“Working hard, huh?”  
_ _ _

___Tony practically jumps out of his skin at the sound of the younger man’s voice. When he’s in the zone like this, he gets _really _focused. Most of the other members of the team know not to distract him when he’s like this, but Peter is new enough that he’s been an exception.  
___ _ _

___“Uh, yeah.” Tony mumbles, catching his breath. He doesn’t shrink down the hologram he’s working on, nor does he stop to make eye contact with Peter. He knows he’s being a first-class dick right now, but he just doesn’t have the energy or words to have the conversation that he knows Peter wants to have. But the kid isn’t going to give up that easily.  
_ _ _

___“Are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you lately?” Peter asks, walking across the lab until he’s face to face with his boyfriend. “Or are you going to just let me go around for another week, wondering what the fuck I did wrong, and if you’re going to leave me for Bruce?”  
_ _ _

___Shit. Tony knows that he’s fucked up, he can see it in the look on Peter’s face. The kid is scared, genuinely terrified that he’s going to lose him, but how does Tony tell him that he’s terrified of losing him too?  
_ _ _

___“Damn it, Tony, can you just fucking look at me?” Peter is almost on the verge of tears now, and he’s shocked to see that Tony is too.  
_ _ _

___“I don’t know how to put any of this into words,” the older man chokes out. “This is all really goddamn new territory for me.” He finally shrinks down the hologram he’s been working on and looks up to make eye contact with Peter. “You know that right now, I’m just as afraid of losing you as you are of losing me?”  
_ _ _

___“Tony, I don’t understand, why don’t you just talk to me?!” Peter feels the volume of his voice rising, not completely under his own control. “You’re not going to lose me, I’m not going anywhere-”  
_ _ _

___“What if I said that I was in love with Bruce?” Tony interrupts, and Peter goes silent. They stare at each other, Tony’s lip quivering. Well, that’s out in the open now. Tony continues.  
_ _ _

___“What if I said that I was in love with both of you, and that’s something I’ve never really experienced before and I don’t know how to deal with that? I’m so afraid that you’re going to run, but I don’t love you any less, Peter, I don’t.”  
_ _ _

___“Is there- is there something he can do for you that I can’t?” Peter’s voice breaks, tears openly streaming down his face. “Am I not enough for you?”  
_ _ _

___Yeah, this is going about as well as Tony had expected. He clenches his fists, wanting to throw a chair across the room. Why is this so damn _difficult _? Because Peter isn’t wrong, he alone isn’t enough for Tony. He loves Bruce too. But there’s got to be a better way to say that.  
___ _ _

___“Peter… okay, it’s not that you aren’t enough for me. It’s that being a dom isn’t enough for me. When I subbed for Bruce, that opened my eyes to something that I don’t ever want to give up. I felt safe, I felt taken care of, I felt free.”  
_ _ _

___And Peter has no idea how he’s supposed to argue with that, because that’s exactly how he feels when he subs for Tony, or when he subbed for Clint and Natasha.  
_ _ _

___"I think I might be poly.” Tony continues. “Yeah, I think that’s what I am.” He takes a step towards his boyfriend and wraps him into a hug. “Peter, as much as I think I’m falling for Bruce, and as excited as I am to explore what might come next with him, I can promise you that that will never, ever take away from how much I love you. Can you trust me on that?”  
_ _ _

___It’s a lot to take in all at once. Peter nuzzles his face into Tony’s chest, letting the older man’s shirt soak up his tears. He’s been so incredibly lucky to find himself where he is right now, to meet this man that, on some level, is probably the love of his life. Is he really going to throw all of that away because he might have to share him? Conflicted as Peter is right now, the idea of doing that almost seems laughable. There’s no way he’s going to throw all of this away.  
_ _ _

___“I’m in this with you, Tony.” he mumbles into the taller man’s shirt, and Tony squeezes him so tightly that he almost gasps for breath.  
_ _ _

___“I’m in this with you too, kid.” He presses a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and then pulls him away to look him in the eyes. Peter is gazing up at Tony with such a look of love, and it’s all he can do not to just throw him down and ravage him right now.  
_ _ _

___“Do you want to discuss practicalities now? Talk about how all of this is going to work? Or should we save that for later and just do the kiss-and-make-up thing first?”  
_ _ _

___Peter’s face breaks into a grin as he immediately says, “kiss and make up. Definitely.”  
_ _ _

___And their lips are on each other, Peter’s hands tangling into Tony’s hair as Tony grabs Peter around the waist and pulls him in closer. It’s like a dam has broken and the tension of the last week or so is just dissipating completely.  
_ _ _

___Brushing everything off of the table so that he can lift Peter onto it was a hot idea in Tony’s mind, but in practice it’s just a mess. Much louder than he expected, and certainly more difficult than the movies make it look. But when Peter starts laughing, Tony can’t help but laugh as well. This is comfortable. This is love. He manages to lift the smaller man up on to the table, and Peter immediately wraps his legs around Tony’s torso, eliciting a moan from both of them.  
_ _ _

___“You’re mine,” Tony whispers, as he presses kisses up and down Peter’s neck, stopping at the base to suck hard on a patch of skin. “I’m marking you as mine, I hope you know that.”  
_ _ _

___Peter does know that. He is Tony’s, utterly and completely. He digs his fingernails into the man’s back, gasping at Tony’s teeth on his neck.  
_ _ _

___“We’re doing this right here and right now, by the way,” Tony growls into his ear. “I’m not going to be able to wait to get you back upstairs.” Peter has no complaints there. They both make short work of their clothes and the next thing either of them knows, Tony is on his knees in front of Peter, taking his cock into his mouth.  
_ _ _

___“Fuck, Tony!” Peter yelps, and he instinctively covers his mouth, not wanting them to be caught. Well, actually… would that really be so bad? An image comes to his mind of Steve, Clint, Nat, and Bruce all watching the two of them through the glass wall, and he moans aloud. They were never meant to be monogamous in the first place, that much is becoming clearer and clearer to Peter.  
_ _ _

___Tony is taking great pleasure in the way he is able to make his lover writhe underneath him, gasping and twitching at each time he draws his mouth slowly up and down Peter’s shaft. He wants to make his partner feel so good, make up for how shitty he’s been the last few days, and his eyes glint in delight when he remembers something Peter had said before their fight, something Peter had really wanted to do.  
_ _ _

____“How come I never get to top you?” _Peter had whined, as Tony was preparing his hole one night. And Tony hadn’t really had a good answer for that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like getting fucked, no, that wasn’t it at all. It had just sort of been the pattern that they’d fallen into, and Peter had never really expressed explicit interest until then. But since he was already getting Peter ready at that point, they weren’t going to switch things up right in that moment. But now…  
__ _ _ _

___“Do you want to fuck me?” he pulls the cock out of his mouth to ask. And Peter’s eyes light up like he’s just been asked to join the Avengers all over again.  
_ _ _

___“Fuck yes, are you serious?” he looks like he can’t actually believe what he’s hearing, and all Tony can do is grin.  
_ _ _

___They don’t just keep lube in the lab, (though they both make a mental note going forward that that might be a good idea) so they have to just make do with spit. Peter doesn’t have what most people would consider a small cock, but it’s small _enough _, smaller than Tony’s at least, that the lack of lube isn’t too much of a catastrophe. Tony sinks slowly down onto the smaller man’s dick, and they both shudder and gasp. It’s been a while since Peter has topped anyone and he’s forgotten how tight the grip of an ass can feel. He’s not going to last very long, he knows this already.  
___ _ _

___Tony adjusts fairly quickly and begins pistoning himself up and down, his leg muscles flexing and wow Peter has never really noticed how muscular his boyfriend’s legs are. Peter doesn’t have to thrust at all, he just lays back on the floor of the lab (yeah, not the most comfortable place to have sex but do either of them care right now?) and lets Tony go to town. His hard cock bounces against his chest, dripping precum onto Peter, and Peter manages to prop himself on one elbow, taking Tony’s cock into his hand.  
“_ _ _

___Fuck, yes, Peter, don’t stop that.” Tony grunts, and Peter disobeys only for a moment, pulling his hand away just so he can spit on it. It barely takes five strokes of Tony’s cock before he’s shooting off, his cum hitting Peter’s face, some getting in his mouth. The older man clenching around his partner’s cock has Peter cumming too, releasing into Tony.  
_ _ _

___Peter lets his head fall back onto the floor, a decision that he immediately regrets, as the floor is tile and his skull _clunks _against it. Tony gives him an immediate look of concern, but it quickly melts away to both of them laughing. Leave it to the teenage (well, 20 year old) boy to cum and then immediately collapse. Tony pulls off of him and stands up, using one of their discarded pairs of underwear to clean the cum from his hole, and picks up Peter, cradling his head in his hand.  
___ _ _

___“I love you, Peter.” he whispers, as he helps the smaller man dress, just enough to get back upstairs and still remain decent- though for whom at this point, really? Thor and Loki maybe? The idea that Asgardians would be offended by nudity is somewhat dubious.  
_ _ _

___“And I’m not going anywhere.” Tony carries Peter up to his room, crawling into the bed behind him and wrapping their bodies together. They can discuss the practicalities tomorrow. Or another day. Neither of them is afraid of it though. Whoever comes into this, be it Bruce, or Steve, or Clint and Natasha, or, hell, even Thor or Loki, they’ll be welcomed with open arms. Tony and Peter have enough love that they’re able to share. And it’s the happiest feeling in the world._ _ _


End file.
